


Training

by FallenQueen2



Series: Deeks Backstory [6]
Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Badass geek!Eric, Big brother Deeks, F/M, eric gets a girlfriend, taking Eric under his wing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5964202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deeks decides to take Eric under his wing after seeing the tech alone at in the workout room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training

**Author's Note:**

> Visit my tumblr, don't be shy!   
> http://fallenqueen2.tumblr.com

Marty Deeks was having a good day. A boring, paperwork filled day, but a good day nonetheless. After the kidnapping attempt Deeks had been put on desk duty and he gleefully dragged Kensi down with him. He has way too much fun poking the tiger, he really should know better by now but where is the fun in that?

Nallen was in full swing, at least from the flustered looks Nell also got when Callen smirked or smiled at her. He was totally a matchmaker; he would make a killing off of it. He stored that away as a backup just in case because you never know right?

The blonde detective was started to feel confined behind his desk and left to take a walk around the building. He made small talk with some of the other teams who always joked about how he should be their newest member but he wouldn't get shot as much, he replied 'where the fun in that?' they all shared a chuckle before Deeks carried onwards. His feet brought himself to the gym and he stared at the basketballs forlornly before something actually someone caught his eye. The team's favorite blonde techie was slowly punching at a punching bag in the far corner, in his work out clothes and plastic glasses on his face. No one else took notice of the blonde as he slowly punched the bag over and over again. Deeks quickly made up his mind and strode over to the techie.

"If you want a better work out, you should have someone holding the bag so there is more resistance and so it doesn't swing back and whack you in the face." Deeks spoke cheerfully as he braced the punching bag, Eric taken unaware jumped into the air. He blinked owlishly at the blonde who was grinning like the Cheshire cat from behind the punching bag.

"Deeks?" Eric questioned pushing up his plastic glasses.

"Go ahead, try now and put some real force behind it." Deeks encouraged. Eric took a deep breath and lashed out with his right hand that was covered in a glove. Deeks grunted as the bag was shoved against him.

"Are you alright?" Eric asked worried since his friend was still recovering.

"Eric that was good! I didn't know you had such power, it's raw yes but with some training we will get it refined." Deeks said impressed.

"What do you mean?" Eric asked stepping away from the punching bag.

"I mean that you have some hidden power and I'm going to help you bring it out, that is if you are willing?" Deeks offered coming out from behind the bag.

"Why now?" Eric asked the liaison.

"Why not now?" Deeks countered.

"Point. Okay… How do you propose we do this then?" Eric took off the gloves.

"First we have to get you in the gym more." Deeks stated firmly. "And out of those clothes, no offence dude but, plastic protection glasses? Really?" Deeks gestured to the yellow shirt and grey basketball shorts Eric had on. Eric looked himself over and sighed in defeat.

"Yeah I see what you mean…" Eric gave in as he pulled off the plastic glasses.

"Do you have contacts?" Deeks studied the techie's face.

"Yeah, but I rarely wear them…" Eric wasn't sure where he was going with this.

"Meet me at my desk at quitting time, we sir are about to embark on an adventure." Deeks announced before striding out of the gym whistling a cheery tune. Eric just stared at the retreating back of the detective before his phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled out his smartphone and a smile worked its way onto his lips as he read the text message from Angela. She was a gamer on one of his favorite gaming sites, they had been in contact/skype/texting for a while now and she was coming down to LA to visit him in a month. Eric was excited but worried, she was the reason why he was in the gym more often and why he had taken Deeks up on his offer, he wanted to become something he had only dreamed off, while still keeping his personality.

Angela. He couldn't keep the smile off his face for the rest of the day. He was happy for himself and of course Nallen (It had caught on, he swore he heard Hetty say it at one point, score one for Deeks). He did have a crush on Nell for a while, but he realized that she was more like his sister than a future lover. He had seen her darted glances at Callen months before the kidnapping incident and they became what they are now. He was happy for them, they both needed the other in their life and he had seen more smiles around the place. This makes him more happy than usual, he glances up at the clock and breathes a sigh of relief, the day was over and it was time for his training with Deeks to start. Eric packed up his bag and with Nell beside him they descended the staircase. While Nell left out the front doors Eric came to a stop by Deeks' desk.

"Ready Deeks?" Eric asked fiddling with his shoulder bag's strap.

"Yup, I finally finished my paper work too! Today is a good day my friend!" Deeks said cheerfully as he slid the strap of his messenger bag over his head. "Let's get a move on, got to get some done before the sunset." Deeks draped his arm over the smaller blonde's shoulder and steered him out of the building, waved back at Kensi and Callen who exchanged confused looks.

"Okay Mr. Beale, this is what we are going to do today." Deeks cracked his knuckles as he looked at his newest 'project' if you will. "We are going to run laps here on the boardwalk, after every lap we will stop to do crunches, push-ups and a small breather. Sound good Eric?"

"Uh…" Eric blinked still trying to get used to his contacts, Deeks said they would be easier to wear while working out.

"We will go slow and build up to a fast speed alright? I got ya Eric, no worries." Deeks re-assured the techie who nodded warily.

"If you're sure Deeks." Eric said putting his faith in the taller man.

"Call me Marty." Deeks said cheerfully, then they started their 1st day of training today.

-A Month Later-

"Man you shredded that wave like a pro!" Deeks laughed loudly as he and Eric strode into OPS one day, the day that Angela was coming down to meet Eric. The techie had broken down and told Deeks about Angela a few weeks into training and the liaison made it his new mission to help Eric out with his girl.

"Well I did have an excellent teacher." Eric chuckled before bumping Deeks' fist as he jogged up the stairs to his computers. Deeks smiled to himself as he took a seat at his desk.

"What are you smiling about Shaggy?" Sam nudged the man beside him.

"Oh nothing, just my newest project is almost complete and I am beyond proud." Deeks beamed, the other three exchanged looks again.

"I think it's time to spill about what this project is Deeks, we know Eric is involved." Kensi stated, crossing her arms on the tabletop.

"He isn't just involved the project is him. Tell me, what changes have you seen in Eric in the past month?" Deeks leaned back in his chair and let the agents mull it over.

"He doesn't seem as scare of Hetty anymore." Callen offered up, Deeks snorted causing the team leader to look at him.

"Oh he is still terrified of her, he just hides it better now. She is a great motivator in her own ninja way." Deeks grinned cheekily.

"He seems more lean, built if you will." Sam mentioned.

"Getting closer Sammy boy." Deeks ducked the playful jab from the larger man beside him.

"You've been training him!" Kensi smacked her open palm against the table.

"Ding, ding, ding. We have a winner over her folks, give the girl a Twinkie." Deeks teased and once more ducked as a pen came flying at his head.

"You, training Eric? What for?" Callen asked curiously.

"Those reasons, my friends are between Eric, I and most possibly Hetty since she has ninja hearing and knows everything that is happening in this building." Deeks blinked innocently, the foursome looked over at their boss who in fact was staring right back at them. "See?" Deeks whispered before Eric let out a whistle to signal they had a new case. The case was the basic evil guy plot; the normal kind of thing Deeks had become accustomed to. He just went on like he normally did when he was a liaison, the only difference was he would yell federal agent instead of LAPD (different badge now too) and he still got shot at. He had told Callen and Sam that they should stop yelling that, as that tends to be when they start shooting. No one would listen to him and here he was complaining to Kensi about how he has a new hole on the side of his shirt that he liked very much thank you! They were packing up for the day when he spotted Eric coming out of the wardrobe room. He was wearing a different outfit than normal; he for one as Ganger had put it, had 'Big Boy Pants' on. They were just jeans, but it was an improvement. He had ditched the plaid shirts for a plan V-neck shirt, he had his contacts in and hair was more spiked up with gel. He was nervous, Deeks could tell by the way he fumbled with his shoulder strap.

"Hey, everything will go fine. This is what you have been training for Eric so go knock her dead. Not really but you know what I'm getting at." Deeks gave Eric a fist bump and the nod of approval.

"Thanks Marty, you know for everything. Surfing tomorrow at the same time?" He asked.

"Maybe, it all depends on how well your night goes." Deeks winked and Eric gave a sheepish smile before waving at the others and he left the building to go meet Angela.

"So I see your student is about to take his final exam Mr. Deeks?" Hetty spoke up, Deeks' heart jumped but his body didn't react. He was becoming too used to this sort of thing from Hetty.

"Nah, just going out there made him pass his final exam." Deeks smiled.

"I am pleased. Thank you for taking him under your wing." Hetty nodded.

"You really are a great motivator Hetty." Deeks chuckled.

"Glad to be of use. Good night Mr. Deeks." Hetty turned and headed back to her office.

"Night Hetty." Deeks smiled at her back before heading out, whistling a tune not answering his partner's many questions.

Needless to say Eric didn't meet Deeks for surfing, the newest agent was proud until he heard they had stayed up all night gaming, this caused him to face palm. He still had some work to do…


End file.
